Sky Full Of Stars - Creek X Reader Trolls
by Horcruxx
Summary: You are Poppy's sister, Princess (Y/N). You have big crush on Creek, what will happen when bergen comes and takes Creek? Will you save him or will he destroy you?


Prologue

"Once upon a time...

In a happy forest, in the happiest tree...

Lived the happiest creatures the world has ever known. The trolls. The loved nothing more than sing, and dance, and hug. Dance, and hug, and sing, and dance, and sing, and hug... and dance, and hug, and dance, and sing, and hug, and dance, and hug... But then one day, the trolls were discovered by... a bergen! The bergens didn't know how to sing... Or dance... Or even hug. They were the most miserable creatures in all the land. And once they saw how happy the trolls were... They wanted some of that happiness for themselves. 'Oh, my god!' Eating a troll made hem feel so happy happy... They started tradition. Once a year, every year... The bergens would gather around the troll tree... To taste happiness... On a holiday they called... Trollstice".

Prince Gristle rode his bike in bergens castle. He went throurgh the King's room doors and jumped beside his father. "Good morning, daddy!" Prince shouted happily. "Daddy, wake up!" He shouts and tried to wake up King. "Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Wake up, daddy!" Gristle came closer to King's ear. "Wake up, daddy". He whispered. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Gristle jumped on his belly, but he still remained sleeping. "Daddy, wake up!" Gristle pulls out king's chest hair. The King jerked awake. "Aaaaaaah!" The king shouts and takes Gristle. "Gristle! What time is it?" He said sleepily. "It's trollstice!" Said Gristle with puppy eyes.

The king opened his castle's doors and smiled happily. "Trollstice! Our one day to be happy!" He shouted. "Yes!" Shouted Gristle excited. "Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" Every bergen shouted and walked to the Troll tree. "Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" They continued. Gristle looks excitedly at his father. Two chefs opened grills covers and bowed. Another two chefs rolled with their hands two oil bottles and squeezed oil at the grills. "Please give it up for your keeper of the trolls..." mysterious woman bergen said. "Your minister of happiness..." She continued. "Your royal chef..." Mysterious bergen said and turned around. "Me". She said smiling and raised two knifes. She slashed them together beside each grill and fire comes out of them. All bergens started shouting excitedly. "This is a very special trollstice..." She said. "As there is one amongst us who has never tasted a troll..." Chef continues and pointed with the staff Gristle. "Me! She is talking about me!" He says excitedly. "Prince Gristle..." She stops for a moment and his father lifted him on the staff. "The time has come". She said warmly. "It's okay son. I remember being nervous my first time." King says to Gristle. "Okay". He says to his father and shows thumbs up at him. "That's my boy". He says and shows thumbs up at Gristle. The Chef dropped Gristle down slowly. "It is my sacred duty to initiate you in the ways of true happiness". Said she very calmly and opened the metal doors to troll tree. "I have chosen an extra-special trolls, just for you". She says and points at the one of the pink flowers as they walk in. "The happiest, the most positive..." She takes the troll in her hand. "Sweetest troll of all". She finished. "And the loyalest, the most bravest..." She takes another troll from (F/C) flower. "Honest troll of all". She smiled at Gristle. "And because every Prince deserves a Princesses..." Said Chef to Gristle. Gristle looked very excited. "I give you the ones they call Princess Poppy and Princess (Y/N)." Gristle takes them out of Chief's hand. "Please make me happy, Princess (Y/N) and Poppy". He says fastly and eats them. "What are you feeling?" She asked smiling. Gristle haved serious face on and spits them out. "Those are rotten!" He says. Chef takes troll in her hand. "It's fake?" She says confussed. "Fake?" All bergens and King said in horror. Chef tackles troll tree and other fake trolls fell down. "They're gone?" Gristle says sadly. "Where are they?" King says sternly and glares at the Chief. "Don't worry, sire. We'll find them". She says seriously. She shows to other chefs to listen underground. "I think i hear something!" Gristle says.

"Go! Go!" King Peppy shouts. Trolls pass Princess Poppy and (Y/N) to eachother. "Here is Poppy!", "Pass her to me!", "Here comes (Y/N)!", "Here they are!" They shout to eachothers and finally King Peppy got them. "There's my Princesses". He says to (Y/N) and Poppy. "Da-da". Poppy says happily. "Da-da?" (Y/N) says worriedly. "King Peppy, some of the others can't keep up". One of the troll's says to him. He gives the torch he was holding to the troll. "No troll left behind!" He shouts and rans opposite direction. King Peppy started to take his clothes off and tossed them at ponds and raised rock. "Thank you, King Peppy". Said every troll who passes him. "No troll left behind!" He shouts louder and starts piggybacking some trolls.

At forest Bergens started to crush their tunnels. "Daddy, where are they?" Asked Gristle sadly. "Don't just stand there! Make my son happy!" He shouts sternly at chef. "He will be happy!" Chef shouts back and started crushing tunnels. King Peppy lifted many trolls and suddenly one of axe crushes through the tunnel and King Peppy's boxers got stuck on it. He tried to run but saw that other shovel were crushing one tunnel front of them so he throwed all the trolls he were lifting. The the trolls spinned on the tunnels and when the tunnel ended they scattered. "Where is he?" Someone asked from the trolls. One of the troll's walked for closer look. "I don't think King Peppy made it". He said sadly. All other trolls gasped sadly. "When i say no troll left behind..." Someone said. "I mean, no troll left begind!" King Peppy said and came out of the tunnel. Other trolls started cheering happily. "King Peppy, where's Princess Poppy and (Y/N)?" One of the troll child asked. "Don't worry. They are safe". He says and takes them out of his hair. "No troll left behind!" (Y/N) says seriously. Everyone 'Awws'. "But we'll be a lot safer the further we get from bergen town". He says and starts walking. "Go, go! Hurry!" He says seriously.

"That's right! Take her away!" King of the Bergens shout. "Get her out of my sight!" Other trolls lifted her. "She is hereby banished from bergen town forever". He says sternly. "We can all be happy again". She says. "I'll find the trolls!" She shouts and other bergens throw her out of the Bergen Town. "And shove them down your ungrateful throats". She says angrily. Gristle was looking out of the window sadly. "But, daddy..." He walks to his father. "I never got to eat a troll". He says disappointed. "What's gonna make me happy now?" He asks, little faith in his voice. "Come here, son". King said to him and he lifts Gristle to his chair. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing". He says emotioneless. Gristle looked at his father sadly. "You will never, ever, ever, ever be happy". He said to Gristle. "Never?" Gristle asks. "Ever". King said boringly. Gristle looked like he would cry any moment. One of the maid's looked sadly at them and leaved. Gristle and King were left alone there.

"Here! Right here!" King Peppy shouts and places torch down on mushroom. "This is where we will rebuild out civilization". He said and all trolls cheered happily. "It has everything we need. Fresh air, clean water and sweet acoustics". King Peppy shouts. (Y/N) takes violin out of her hair and Poppy cow bell. They start playing them and other's sing as they start building.

 _ **Ba de ya**_

 _ **Say do you remember**_

 _ **Ba de ya**_

 _ **Dancing in September**_

 _ **Ba de ya**_

 _ **Never was a cloudy day**_

"Twenty years ago today, King Peppy made us safe and now every troll is free to be happy and live in perfect..." She waited for other children join her. " _Harmony"_ , " _Harmony"_ , " _Harmony"_. "And that's why we hug every hour". Said one of the children. "Yep" Poppy says. "I wish it was every half hour". Said other child. "So do I but that wouldn't leave much time for singing and dancing, now would it?" She said and puts the book back at it's place. "Princess Poppy, do the bergens still want to eat us?" Child troll asked. You hoped in there. "You bet!" (Y/N) say and every children gasp. "But just because it's the only way they'll ever be happy". Poppy continues and roles her eyes at her sister. "Oh, no. I do taste delicious". One of the children say. "Isn't there anything else to make them happy?" Troll child asks. "What about having birthday parties?" Other one says kindly. "Or slumber parties?" Other troll child say excitedly. "Or staring at your parents while they sleep". Smallest one says. Everyone just looks at eachother and says 'Ehhh...' "But i don't want to be food". Said girl troll. "Don't worry. No troll ever will be." Poppy says. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. Pfft... you believed that there will come bergens take us someday and eat us. "And that's why we're celebrating with the biggest party ever. Everybody's is gonna be there". Poppy said. Wait what?! She will do 'biggest party ever'?! "Poppy, i don't think-" You were cut off. "Everybody?" Said the derpy child. "Everybody". Poppy says.


End file.
